


The Horrible, Terrible, No Good, VERY Messy Love Life of Roman Sanchez

by Everyheroneedsavillain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Yall I dont know tags arent working Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyheroneedsavillain/pseuds/Everyheroneedsavillain
Summary: H. E. L. P. Love is all fun and games for Roman Sanchez... at least it was. What the hell happened?!?





	The Horrible, Terrible, No Good, VERY Messy Love Life of Roman Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I just needed to vent. So I used Roman as a spring board for my emotions.

Roman didn't know how he got himself in situations. Within the span of two weeks he'd had his heart broken and started dating someone he didn't really like like that. 

How did all this happen? Well, let me tell a tale, the tale of Roman Sanchez's life (more specifically,his love life): 

It all started one day as he was browsing Wattpad (A/N : Sorry AO3!) Roman was just sitting there, reading fanfiction about his favorite musicals (at this particular time, the author is pretty sure it was either Falsettos, or Be More Chill.) And reading the comments, because, well...just cause. Anyway, one comment caught Roman's eye, it was a boy saying this fanfic reminded him of his ex boyfriend, who had cheated on him. Roman, being the kind, sweet soul that he was, wrote back an "I feel sorry for you" kinda thing. Within five minutes, the boy had responded, and the two started having a type of conversation that was basically a flirting fight and ended with the two typing out long sentences in proper (re: kind of old-fashioned british talking). Roman was enjoying this witty banter when, suddenly, a unknown person jumped in the middle and said "I ship you two!!! ❤❤❤" 

Long, long story short, Roman ended up getting an Instagram so he could talk to the boy. He found out that the boy's name was Dee, and he loved photography, Marvel (Actually, now that the author's thinking about it, it might have been a Marvel fanfic instead.....) and all sorts of other things! Early on in the relationship, the two decided to try to outflirt one another... and let me tell you, nothing feels like getting called flirtatious nicknames (doll, suger, sweetie, etc.) By someone you're starting to get feelings for. They talked as often as they could, and with each conversation, Roman could feel his feelings growing, untill one day he finally said "I think I'm in love with you...." To his delight, Dee also felt these feelings! Roman had never been so happy in his entire life!! (He hadn't had the best home life, and had suicidal depression to boot.) (More on that later, maybe.) 

But, things changed. Turns out, Roman is EXTREMALLY impulsive when it comes to romance. So, he asked if they could have a video chat date. Dee declined, but said they could still video chat, to get to know each other better (at this point, they had been talking for a few months) Roman, of course, readily agreed. Tbey talked for almost two whole hours, and then Dee had to leave, with a promise be would text as soon as he could. Weeks passed, and with each day Roman was growing more anxious, what if Dee thought he was ugly, and never wanted to talk to him again?!!? Roman decided to leave him a few texts, asking if he was ok. A few days later, Dee responded, saying he got grounded and didn't want to talk about it. 

A few months later, Roman was on Instagram when be realized Dee was active at that moment! Roman sent him a message, saying hello. Dee texted back......drunk. Dee vented for a few minutes, before saying goodbye. A few weeks later, Dee texted, apologizing for his behaviour. The two conversed for a short while, before Dee left.

Flash forward to later in the month, Roman was having a great day!!! He went for the first time to Chicago, walked all over downtown, took two water taxi's, and was on his way to go see the musical Hamilton!!!! And then Dee texted when Roman was on his way into the theater. Apologizing for being gone for so long.

And then he plunged a metophorical dagger into Roman's heart, saying that he was afraid of commitment, didn't want a relationship, and didn't mean to lead Roman on. Roman was in shock. He didn't cry. He didn't send an angry text to Dee. He just asked if they could stay friends. Dee didn't respond to that. They talked for a few more minutes.

And that was that.

Going forward a few days Roman's somewhat new friend Virgil exchanged numbers. (A bit of backstory bere, basically, Virgil joined half-way through the semester, in a small class, where Roman was the only bisexual boy (not that Virgil knew that, Roman hadn't told him) in hindsight, it was easy to see why Virgil had fallen for Roman, even though they were polar opposites (Roman being rather like Christine Canigula from Be More Chill, and Virgil being a very anxious introvert) Roman was loud, and very passionate about many things, mostly theater. Virgil was not. At all. Anyways, over the course of time that Roman knew Virgil, Virgil admitted to liking after only a little while of knowing him. Unfortunatly for Virgil, he told Roman that at THE LITERAL WORST POSSIBLE TIME. So Roman just kinda, ignored it and said maybe he liked Virgil back. (This was before he had met Dee) Then, their two families decided to go see the new Aladdin together, with icecream afterwards. The two split off from tbeir two familiezs, to go talk together. When Virgil asked him out. (Dee and Roman weren't speaking at this time, so Roman said ok.) So, school was starting back up so Virgil, Roman, and another guy exchanged numbers. Over the weekend, while Roman was in Columbus Ohio to celebrate his birthday with family, the two started talking.

And then, out of the blue, Virgil just texted "I love you, Roman." Once again, poor Roman was in shock. Why? Because these both happened within two weeks. One week, he was heartbroken. The next, he was getting declerations of love???? Virgil asked him to respond so Roman wrote back that he needed some time to think about it. Virgil said it was fine, while Roman stood there, panicing.

Finally, he responded that he didn't know how he felt about Virgil, and that he needed some time to think, and that he was very sorry. Virgil quickly responded that it was fine. Unfortunately, Roman later wrote back that, while he wasn't sure....maybe they could try a realtionship just to see???? They had a long chat about it and decided, sure. They would try it. Soon after that Roman realized that he never thought of Virgil in that way. He was just a friend. However, since he had literally just. Said. Yes. He couldn't take it back. Not when this made his friend happy. And who knows... maybe it'll work out, and they would be happy together.

To be continued........

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting my sad love life onto one of my favorite characters???? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Anyway, this is just the basics of my life the past 2 weeks.... anyone wanna talk?? Tell me in the comments, lol. 
> 
> Also, do you wabt to see what happens next? Or a more detailed version? A prequel??? In the words of Loki "TELL. ME!!!!!!" (siriusly, tell me, please.)
> 
> I'll get chapter 2 of Lost Boys out as soon as I can.


End file.
